Mi Regalo de San Valentín
by missonic98
Summary: Es el Día de San Valentín, Levi no lo celebra demasiado, pero al ver que el pequeño castaño estaba muy emocionado, decide prepararle una 'pequeña' sorpresa... Al igual que Eren, tiene un regalado preparado para su pequeño Sargento. ¡Hay mucho amor entre ellos! Feliz San Valentín a todos los que lean esto


Mi Regalo de San Valentín.

El Sargento se estaba paseando por los corredizos del Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento, era un día como cualquier otro, día de quehaceres y tenía que procurarse de que todos lo estuvieran haciendo bien y como se debe. Tenía en mente también unas cosas más, como por ejemplo, su amante y ''novio oficial'', Eren. Ah, a ese mocoso no se lo podían sacar de la cabeza ni un segundo. Había estado preparando algo especial desde hace unas semanas atrás, una pequeña sorpresa para el lindo castaño. Tenía también en mente de que ese era un día especial para todos los enamorados, era 14 de Febrero, el día de San Valentín. A él no le interesaban, de hecho, no le gustaban demasiado esa clase de festividades, pero el pequeño se veía emocionado, no paraba de decir que iba a darle algo muy especial, lo cual lo motivó a prepararle esa sorpresa. Hablando de él, no lo había visto en todo el día, cuando se despertó no estaba en su cama ni en el desayuno, no lo veía si quiera merodeando por ahí, se le hizo algo extraño, ya que el ojiverde estaba pegado a él la mayoría del tiempo, y ya era algo tarde, como para no saber de él. Caminó hacia la puerta del Cuartel, abriéndola un poco, para salir al patio, y ahí estaba, acariciando al caballo del azabache, como si estuviera diciéndole sus planes para ese día. Se acercó, el castaño sólo siguió acariciando al hermoso caballo, con un suave cepillo.

- Buenas tardes, Sargento. -El menor volteó a verlo, hacia...abajo. Le mostró una sincera sonrisa, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

- Buenas tardes. -Acompañó a su pareja a acariciar a su fiel caballo, peinándolo hacia atrás.- ¿Tienes planes para ahora? -Soltó de golpe el ojigris, viéndolo con cierta curiosidad poco notable. El menor se quedó helado, claro que tenía planes, pero…con él.

- Ah... Hmh… No… No tengo. -Se atrevió a mentir, una pequeña mentirilla piadosa no le hacía mal, tenía curiosidad de lo que tramaba su superior.- ¿Se puede saber por qué? Quiero decir… Tengo curiosidad del...porque la pregunta…

- Sólo preguntaba. -Se limitó a decir, volviendo a su expresión fija y seria, como si alguna vez hubiera cambiado.- Hoy es San Valentín… -Las mejillas del menor se tornaron en un hermoso color carmesí, desviando inmediatamente su rostro para que el azabache no notara lo sonrojado que estaba.

- A…Ah... S...Sí… Es hoy… -El menor volteaba a ver cualquier cosa que no fuera a su amado, quien estaba parado al frente de él, acercándose más y más. Podía sentirlo cerca, como ese embriagante olor llegaba a él, haciéndolo aun más vulnerable. El Sargento tomó al ojiverde de la barbilla, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Esta pregunta es innecesaria… Pero... ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín? -Se puso ligeramente de puntitas, capturando los labios del castaño en un beso suave, sus pómulos se colorearon suavemente, soltándolo para escuchar su respuesta.

- Le...Levi… -Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, por el beso y la pregunta, realmente era algo inesperado, sobretodo como esa ronca voz susurraba esa cuestión, y como sus labios tocaban los suyos, de una manera sutil, pero hermosa.- S…Sí… Quiero ser tu Valentín… -Los ojos del azabache se iluminaron, formando una suave sonrisa, borrándola de inmediato para volverlo a besar, esta vez tomándolo de la nuca con una mano, y la otra en su cintura, bajando su cabeza para no tener que estar de puntitas. Unos cuantos chasquidos en sus labios fueron perceptibles, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco más, eran algo vergonzosos esos ruidos, pero le gustaban en demasía.

- Eren… -El ojigris se separó de aquellos suaves labios, para mirar de nueva cuenta sus orbes verdes que resaltaban aún más con su tierno sonrojo- Ven…tengo que llevarte a una parte…

- ¿Ah…? -Replicó Eren con un poco de inocencia, pensando inmediatamente en su habitación, lo cual no era tan inocente.- ¿A dónde…? -Pestañeó, viendo los ojos de su sargento.

- Tú sólo...quédate aquí. -El azabache lo soltó, para ir al pequeño corral de su caballo, abriendo la puerta para liberarlo, a lo cual el animal caminó unos cuantos pasos, mientras su jinete lo tomaba de las correas y tomaba su silla, poniéndosela.- Iremos a un lugar.. - Posó su pie para subirse de un salto al caballo, haciéndolo caminar hacia el pequeño castaño, quien lo miraba hacia arriba, mientras el ojigris le extendía la mano para que se subiera- Que estoy seguro que te encantará. -Mostró una suave chispa en sus ojos, llena de amor y cariño.

El castaño sólo se había quedado quieto por unos segundos, para después aceptar la oferta con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de su amante, mientras no dejaba de sonreír y sonrojarse, subió un poco difícil al caballo, al igual que el sargento, subió de un salto, poniéndose detrás de su superior, poniéndose cómodo abrazándolo suavemente de la cintura, para que no se fuera a caer.

- ¿Le...Le molesta que esté así? -Comentó con un poco de preocupación, el azabache tomó sus manos, moviendo sus brazos para que el abrazo fuera más unido.

- En absoluto… -Musitó para golpear a su caballo con las riendas, para que avanzara a un paso no tan rápido. Los trotes se escuchaban rápido para el castaño, el cual miró hacia atrás, viendo como se separaban rápidamente del Cuartel.

- Levi... ¿pidió permiso al Comandante para salir? -Preguntó el menor en un tono preocupado, no quería que le llamaran la atención a él y al azabache por haber salido.

- Tch, no tengo porque pedirlo. Irwin no es mi mamá. -Azotó un poco más fuerte las correas, para que el caballo fuera un poco más rápido. Sintió como los brazos del castaño lo apretaban un poco más fuerte, temiendo que se fuera a caer.

Se la pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cabalgando, entraron a una zona plana, los árboles quedaban algo lejos. El azabache detuvo al caballo, se veía como si estuvieran en medio de la nada. El clima era excelente, no había nubes y se podía ver el claro cielo azul. Se bajaron del caballo, aún sin soltarlo de la correa, lo llevó a una piedra grande, para poner la rienda debajo de esta.

- No será suficiente… Pero confío en que no te vas a ir. -Le habló al animal, acariciando su hocico, y luego la parte superior de su cabeza, entre sus orejas.

Se volvió al castaño, tomándolo de la mano y sonriéndole un poco, pronto iba a enseñarle algo que tenía preparado para él.

- Le...Levi... -Se sonrojó en sobremanera correspondiendo el apretón de manos, entrelazando sus dedos.- ¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó algo confundido, comenzando a caminar junto al ojigris.

- Shh~ -Lo jaló con su mano para envolverlo en sus brazos, dándole un beso suave en los labios- Es una sorpresa. -Sonrió el azabache, soltándolo y comenzar a caminar de nuevo por una pequeña colina.- Eren… Cierra los ojos.

- Eh? ¿Qué va a hacer? -Preguntó nervioso el castaño, confundido por aquella ''orden'' que le habían dado.

- Sólo ciérralos. -Gentilmente puso su mano sobre el rostro del menor, cubriendo sus ojos, mientras se posicionaba detrás de él.- Camina un poco… Ya casi llegamos.

- Levi... Esto es muy raro… -Comentó, confundido pero emocionado, seguramente era su regalo de san Valentín, o al menos eso quería pensar. Caminó lentamente a ciegas, aunque se sentía seguro de tener al azabache detrás de él encaminándolo.- ¿Ya? -La emoción comenzó a consumirlo, ya quería ver el regalo que le iba a dar su Sargento.

- Un poco más. -Al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino, abrazó por detrás con sumo afecto al castaño, aún tapándole los ojos, para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Ya puedes abrirlos… -Retiró suavemente su mano, deslizándola hacia uno de sus hombros.

El ojiverde abrió poco a poco los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz y enfocando su vista, logró ver algo azul, demasiado azul… Al abrirlos completamente, casi se va de espaldas, a lo cual su pareja lo seguía sosteniendo.

- ¡Le...Levi! -Gritó con la emoción desbordando por todo su cuerpo, no pudiendo de dejar de admirar tal espectáculo.

Litros y más litros de agua estaban contenidos en esa gran laguna, no se alcanzaba a ver el final de la misma, era como ver el océano, sólo que sin arena y con árboles alrededor. El castaño siguió admirando el agua, como brillaba, era tan azul…dios, parecía que podía ir corriendo para ir a tocarla, sentirla, realmente era una vista hermosa.

- Feliz San Valentín… -El ojigris besó su mejilla, deslizando sus manos hacia su cintura, recargando suavemente su cabeza en su hombro. El corazón del pequeño ojiverde se aceleró en sobremanera, era un bello regalo, uno de los más hermosos… Que provenía justo de la persona que lo amaba. Sus ojos brillaban por el reflejo del sol en el agua, llevó sus manos a su pecho, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir.

- Le…Levi… El mar es hermoso… -Esas palabras del castaño le dolieron al sargento en cierta manera, aquel no era ni un mar… Ni un océano mucho menos… Cerró sus ojos, liberando un suspiro pesado, no tenía por qué estar triste, el menor estaba realmente fascinado con el agua, se le veía en los ojos, y se podían escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

- Eren… Te prometo… -El azabache tomó su mano, entrelazándola con la de su pareja.- Que algún día veremos el mar… El completo mar… Cien veces más grande que esto… Te lo prometo… Aunque muera en el intento.

El castaño no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima… ¿De felicidad? ¿De nostalgia? Quién sabe… Volteó a ver al ojigris, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

- Gracias Levi… Me haces tan feliz… -No pudo controlarse y lo sujetó en sus brazos, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas más, pero esta vez eran de amor.- No necesito ver el mar para ser feliz… Con tan sólo estar a tu lado… Mi corazón da saltos de alegría.

El corazón del sargento se estremeció, abrazándolo con fuerza, escuchando como ambos corazones palpitaban al unísono, con un mismo sentimiento. Cerró sus ojos, ocultando suavemente su rostro en el hombro del chico, restregándose ahí sólo un poco.

- Mocoso… Te amo tanto…. -Susurró el azabache en su escondite, apretando un poco más el abrazo.

- Levi… -El castaño cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del dulce regalo que le dio su sargento, era tan increíblemente lindo…

*** :'D

La pareja de enamorados, ya sentados en el borde del lago, estaban al lado del otro, el sargento tenía las piernas cruzadas, mientras que el castaño estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el pasto, acariciando con sutileza y suavidad la fría agua con un dedo, haciendo círculos y jugando un poco con ella, completamente fascinado.

- Dime… ¿Te gustó tu regalo…? -No pudo evitar decir el sargento, observando como el menor jugaba con el agua.

- ¿Hnn? ¿Qué clase que pregunta es esa...? -Dice audible y gira su rostro para ver al azabache y esbozar una dulce y resplandeciente sonrisa- ¡Claro que me encantó! -Su corazón se disparó un momento, coloreando sus mejillas de un color algo rojizo. El sargento ante esto, sonrió muy suavemente, relajando por completo su entrecejo.

- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. -Desdobló sus piernas, acomodándose mejor en el pasto, poniendo ambas manos detrás de él, viendo como el chico gozaba de su pequeño regalo.

- Levi… Te amo. -El corazón del menor se disparó, coloreando sus mejillas de nueva cuenta, sonriendo apenado ante esto se encogió de hombros, tantas veces que había escuchado eso del azabache… Pero él no podía decirlo, hasta ahora. El sargento se acomodó llevando sus piernas hacia atrás, poniendo su torso sobre el pasto, juntando su cuerpo con el del menor, recorriéndose hasta llegar al rostro de su Valentín.

- Qué hermoso se escucha de tus labios… -Besó los mismos con delicadeza, moviendo sus labios a la par del menor, el cual ya estaba tomando un poco de experiencia en los besos, lo cual le alegraba al azabache.- Te amo tanto… -Susurró, lamiendo con suavidad sus labios, para capturarlos de nuevo, apretarlos y jalarlos un poco, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando todo de ese beso.

Pasó un rato estando así, el castaño estaba de lo más feliz, riendo y platicando con su querido Sargento, platicándole que siempre había querido ver el océano, ver como las aves volaban libres, el cielo azul, y como siempre, el sargento le decía que todo eso lo iban a ver algún día, juntos. El pequeño sólo sonreía y se sonrojaba, recargándose en el hombro del azabache, demostrándole con una sincera sonrisa todo el amor que recorría su cuerpo. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja, era la parte favorita del día del castaño, el atardecer… Estaban los enamorados ahora sentados uno al lado del otro, con las manos juntas.

- … Esta noche no la olvidarás… -Musitó el azabache viendo de reojo al castaño, quien había volteado a verlo algo confundido.

- Ah… Se refiere a esta…tarde… Aún no es de noche…-Dijo completamente inocente, sin saber a lo que se refería su Valentín.

- Me refiero a esta noche… -El sargento se levantó del pasto, sacudiendo un poco sus piernas y su cuerpo para quitarse la basura, cuando terminó, le extendió una mano al menor, quien se estaba levantando.- Vamos… -Lo ayudó a levantarse, también se sacudió, pero no tanto como el azabache.

Fueron tomados de la mano hacia donde estaba el caballo de Levi, el cual estaba echado, pero al ver a su jinete se levantó como si fuera un soldado más, dejando subir al castaño y a su pareja, emprendiendo nuevamente al castillo, donde tendrían la noche que el menor no olvidaría.

Al llegar al cuartel, todo estaba oscuro, ya era algo tarde y varios cadetes ya estaban en sus camas, como debía de ser. Pasaron sigilosamente tratando de no llamar la atención.

- Eren… Hoy dormiremos en mi cuarto. -Suspiró mientras caminaban por un pasillo, donde conduciría a su habitación.

- ¿Eh…? ¿No le dirán nada? -¿Cómo? ¿Dormir en la habitación del sargento? Ese sería uno de sus sueños cumplidos… Ya habían dormido juntos… Pero en el sótano, donde estaba el lugar llamado ''habitación'' que estaba detrás de unas rejas, en una incómoda cama.

- Como te dije, Irwin no es mi mamá. Con una noche que te quedes conmigo no pasa nada. -El azabache abrió la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes girarse a donde estaba su Valentín, para darle un corto beso en los labios, abrazarlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo, sin despegar sus bocas.- Te voy a dar la segunda parte de mi regalo… -Musitó casi empujándolo a la habitación, a lo cual el menor correspondió.

Al entrar, el azabache cerró la puerta con el pie mientras seguía besando al ojiverde, el cual poco a poco correspondía ese Rondo de besos, con poca experiencia, pero los correspondía a su manera. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama, hasta terminar acostados en la misma, besándose y correspondiendo poco a poco los movimientos del otro.

- Le...Levi … -Alcanzó a decir el menor, en una de las pausas entre besos, para abrazar con sus piernas la cintura del ojigris, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su espalda aún por encima de la ropa.- Te amo… -Susurró para convertir aquel beso en uno francés, reuniendo el valor suficiente para meter la lengua en la boca del mayor, en un descuido que cometió éste, a lo cual lo correspondió gustoso, lanzando quejidos de parte de ambos, mientras la danza entre sus lenguas no cesaba.

Las manos del sargento fueron hacia la cintura del menor, posteriormente a la cadera, para desabrochar sus pantalones y acariciar el torso con suavidad, sintiendo como la temperatura entre ambos iba en aumento.

- Eren… -Sacó la lengua de la boca del castaño, para dirigirse a lamer otras partes, como las mejillas, el lóbulo de su oreja… Hasta terminar en el cuello, donde dejó una leve marca, mordiendo y chupando esa misma área.

- Ahhnn… -Gimió el menor, sintiendo como la satisfacción crecía por su cuerpo, al igual que ciertas sensaciones en su parte baja, a lo cual comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo fricción en la entrepierna del mayor.- Ahh… Mghmm…

- Parece que estás ansioso… -Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la fricción entre ambos miembros, aun estando por encima de la ropa, le satisfacía en sobremanera, y siendo honestos, ya quería tomar al menor.- No te haré esperar más… -Sacó la camisa del castaño, dejando al completo descubierto su torso, el cual comenzó a acariciar y admirar, sonriendo ladinamente, mientras se recorría hacia atrás, quedando entre las piernas del menor, sobando con su mano uno de sus muslos, viendo con atención mientras observaba el lindo rostro sonrojado del menor, el cual sólo se dejaba a todos los roces, sintiendo las descargas pasar por su cuerpo, veía hacia abajo y lo que podía ver era un bulto en sus pantalones, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco más, y desviar la mirada abochornado.

- Levi… Aprieta… Y...Yo… -No podía articular ninguna oración completa, las diferentes sensaciones en su cuerpo no le permitían hablar, sentía unas punzadas pasar por todo su cuerpo, que no dudaba que aquello le gustaba.

- Veo que estás muy excitado… -Bajó el bóxer del menor, dejando ver ese miembro, el cual se irguió inmediatamente, sintiendo una oleada de placer en el pequeño castaño, gimiendo un poco más, no pudiendo contenerse.

- Levi… Y…Yo quiero… Mghmm… -El notable sonrojo en sus mejillas no podía ser controlado, su vista estaba completamente nublada y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sucumbir ante esto, perdiéndose en las hermosas sensaciones que solo su Sargento le causaba.- Quiero…más… T…Tóqueme más…. -La pena iba en aumento en él, sin embargo, quería no ser tan tímido en decir lo que quería, sabía que eso le gustaba al azabache. Y tenía razón, inmediatamente se dio a la tarea de darle placer como él quería, tomando ese miembro en su mano, comenzando a masturbarlo con un ritmo algo rápido.

- Eres tan lindo cuando pides lo que quieres… -Escuchaba los dulces gemidos del menor, él ya estaba besando su torso, procediendo a acercar su rostro hacia ese palpitante miembro, sacando su lengua para lamer todo lo largo, cerrando sus ojos.- Que rico… ¿Se siente bien, Eren?

- Le...Levi… Ahhh… No me pregunte eso… c...claro que se… siente muy bien… Haaah… -Se agarró de la almohada debajo de su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras el azabache seguía con el trabajo, lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, haciendo movimientos rápidos con su lengua, desquiciando al pequeño ojiesmeralda.- Ahh! Y…Yo… quiero satisfacerlo… Ahnn… -El sargento se detuvo, para escuchar la hermosa plegaria del pequeño, que apenas podía sostener una palabra.

- ¿Qué dijiste Eren…? -Susurró, observando lujuriosamente a su Valentín, quien se moría de la vergüenza a más no poder, estando más rojo que un tomate.

- Yo también tengo un regalo para usted… -En un acto de valor, se quitó del agarre del azabache, girándose de cierta manera para que quedara arriba de él, invirtiendo la posición, estando su Valentín siendo sometido por él… No podía creerlo… ¿Lo había logrado? No hubo palabras, solo sonrojos de ambas partes.- Levi… Yo… Eh… Sólo disfrute… -No puede ser… ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Esos ojos grises lo atacaban en lo más profundo de su alma… ¿Cómo podía tener unos ojos tan hermosos? El azabache sólo estaba sonrojado, atento a cada movimiento del menor.

El castaño llevó sus dedos a su boca, lamiendo estos con algo de lujuria, metiendo dos de éstos por completo en su boca, lamiéndolos todo lo que podía, moviendo sus caderas, restregando su miembro en el torso del azabache, el cual estaba maravillado con esa vista, era muy excitante… No pudo imaginarse una vista más hermosa que aquella…

- Levi… -El menor sacó los dedos de su boca, para dirigirlos a su entrada, acariciando ésta con un solo dedo, comenzando a suspirar, nublando su mirada por el placer que inmediatamente comenzó a sentir.- Haahh… Le quiero mostrar… Mi rostro completamente…hmm… Perdido en las…hermosas sensaciones placenteras que sólo usted… me da… -Metió uno de sus dedos, causando que su espalda se arqueara, mostrando una cara completamente sumida en el placer.- Ahh~ Sargento… ¿Le gusta lo que ve…? -Susurró para morderse el labio inferior, acariciando sus paredes internas, el azabache estaba más que maravillado, deslizó sus manos hacia sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y bajándolos a la altura de sus muslos, dejando su viril miembro al aire.- Levi…~ Ahh~ -Gemía provocativamente, quitándose la pena poco a poco.

- Que excitante… -Subió sus manos hacia el miembro de su Valentín, para comenzar a masturbarlo con lentitud, subiendo y bajando, manteniendo un ritmo lento.

- No~ No haga eso… -Con la pena, retiró con gentileza la mano del mayor de su miembro, metiendo un segundo dedo en él.- Ahhn~ Déjeme a mi… Yo lo haré que disfrute… -Su mano libre se dirigió al miembro del azabache, masturbándolo al compás de sus movimientos dentro de él.

- Mgh… -Una oleada de placer recorrió su miembro, para después ir por todo su cuerpo, comenzando a suspirar y jadear con suavidad.- Eren…

- Shh… Sólo… Disfrute mi regalo… ¿si? -Sonrió con dulzura, sacando ambos dedos de su interior, e interrumpiendo los movimientos en el miembro del sargento, poniendo ahora ambas manos en el abdomen de éste, subiendo sus caderas y hacer un esfuerzo con sus piernas, elevándose para quedar su entrada justo en la punta del miembro del ojigris.- Lo amo… -Cerrando sus ojos, poco a poco bajó sus caderas, metiendo el firme miembro del azabache en su entrada ya dilatada.- Ahh… Es tan…grande… -El sonrojo volvió a sus pómulos, continuando con su bajada, a lo cual el ojigris le correspondía con cortos jadeos y suspiros entrecortados.-

- Y tú eres tan... estrecho… Ahhn… -En un movimiento rápido, subió sus caderas golpeando las de su Valentín, abriendo forzosamente aquella entrada, lanzando ambos un gemido al unísono.

- Ahh!~ Que impaciente es Sargento… -Terminó por meter por completo el miembro del azabache en él, sentándose en las caderas de este, moviendo las suyas provocativamente.- A….Ahh… -Sus manos acariciaban el fuerte torso del sargento, mientras su rostro estaba completamente perdido en aquellas sensaciones.

- Mhmm… Ahh... -Aquellos lentos movimientos comenzaban a desquiciarlo, comenzando a mover su pelvis con suavidad.- Eren… Haz lo que tienes que hacer... Más… Dame más~

- M... ¿Mas…~? -¿No le era suficiente con esto? El pequeño castaño parecía que iba a correrse con tan solo esos suaves movimientos, mas sin embargo ese era el pequeño regalo para el sargento, darle todo el placer que fuera posible.- De acuerdo… Mhgn… -Se sostuvo del abdomen de su amante, para subir sus glúteos, sintiendo como aquel miembro se deslizaba en su interior, lo cual lo hacía estremecer.- Sargento… -Bajó sus caderas, para repetir las acciones anteriores, comenzando a subir y bajar, a lo cual comenzaron los gemidos de ambas partes.-

- Ah... Mghn… Eren… Ahh… -Ambos estaban gimiendo algo alto, aquellas sensaciones eran increíbles… Estaban sumidos en el placer ahora más que nunca, ahora también el sargento gemía con un poco más de frecuencia que antes.

- Levi… Levi... Le...Levi… -El menor jadeaba su nombre ante cada bajada, golpeando el punto que lo hacía estremecer por completo.- ¡Ahh...!~ -Estaba completamente sonrojado, sintiendo como las intensas descargas recorrían su cuerpo con velocidad.- Levi… Ahh…

- Ahh…~ -Aquel placer comenzaba a colmarle, convirtiéndose en algo cada vez más intenso, gimiendo con un poco más de volumen.- Eren… -Gemía con voz algo aguda, sonrojándose suavemente y cubriendo su rostro con un brazo, el cual el menor retiró para tomar ambas muñecas y estirarlas hacia arriba, inclinándose para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del azabache.

- Déjeme ver su rostro… Ahh… Siento que…me correré sólo con sus expresiones… Ahh!~ -Estando de esa manera, sus caderas subían y bajaban con más velocidad, subiendo la intensidad de las descargas en sus cuerpos.

- Mocoso… Ah~ -Sentía el orgasmo cerca, a lo cual no pudo hacer más que gemir un poco más fuerte, todas las sensaciones placenteras se las brindaba él, Eren…

- Le…Levi... Ahh! Su…miembro es tan grande… Yo… voy a… correrme… Es… demasiado... Sargento… -Los gemidos aumentaron y las palabras se desvanecieron, convirtiéndose en una melodía orgásmica de ambas partes, balbuceando y jadeando al unísono.

- Yo...igual… Eren… Voy a… a… ahh! -Los gemidos fueron incontrolables, llegando ambos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, inundando la habitación con gemidos provocados por el intenso placer, y el amor que se profanaban el uno al otro, sintiendo ambos los deliciosos estremecimientos en su cuerpo, llegando ambos a tocar las estrellas.

- Te amo Eren… -Estaban ya recostados en la cama, las blancas sábanas estaban revueltas en la cama, una delicada tela cubría las partes necesarias de ambos, los cuales se abrazaban con cariño y mimaban con pequeños besos en el rostro y labios.

- También lo amo… Y mucho… -Ambos corazones latían con frenesí, no es por estar agitados o algo parecido, si no que era solo aquel sentimiento del amor, el que los hacía estremecerse y sentir aquellas cosas hermosas…

Entrelazaron sus manos, dibujando una sonrisa en ambos rostros, claro, la del sargento un poco menos notoria… Pero era la misma felicidad… Una infinita felicidad de estar ambos juntos, amándose con todo el derecho, sin restricciones… Estar ambos en completa paz, acostados en una misma cama, desnudos, profesándose hermosas palabras que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

- Definitivamente no olvidaré esta noche… -Susurró el menor, acurrucándose en el pecho de su Valentín, escuchando los fuertes latidos de éste, cerrando sus ojos.

- Yo tampoco… -Sonrió con delicadeza, cerrando sus ojos para quedar en un sueño profundo, teniendo sueños hermosos… Pero nada más hermoso que estar con ese pequeño castaño.


End file.
